


Relief

by teapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot/pseuds/teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft obliges Greg. PWP. Watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this [prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=114429847#t114429847) on the SH Kink Meme.

It had taken Greg months of gentle persuasion and encouragement to get Mycroft exactly where he wanted him, desperately squirming and begging for relief as he pressed his body against him and holding his arms above his head. 

Biting his lip slightly, Mycroft groaned and tried to shift Greg off his aching bladder but that only made him press down harder, enjoying the hard bulge beneath his leaking cock. “Please.” He moaned, his thighs tensing in effort, every inch of him pleading for release but eyes shining dangerously with barely controlled desire as he silently begged. He struggled slightly, feeling a jolt of pleasure along his spine as he was held firm, Greg pressing his stiff cock against his belly. Mycroft began to pant with desperation, almost keening and jerking his body against Greg’s. He hissed lightly as Greg pressed his teeth into his collar bone, marking his skin, his tongue flicking lightly against the mark making Mycroft’s cock twitch, a warm spurt of urine splashing against his stomach. 

Mycroft whimpered, straining against his grip as Greg smiled mischievously, leaning forward to nibble lightly on Mycroft’s bottom lip before capturing his mouth and rubbing tantalisingly against him. His tongue clashed with Mycroft’s, tasting expensive tea and cigarettes, making him groan and push harder against the normally so in-control British government, feeling him twist and jolt beneath him. 

Slowly releasing Mycroft’s arms and Greg sat back on his heels, finally taking his almost painfully hard cock in hand, rubbing pre-cum over the head before reaching down for Mycroft’s half-hard cock. “Yes.” He whispered, and with an almost whimper, Mycroft relaxed his bladder showering Greg with a torrent of hot piss. Mycroft felt relief filling his body as his bladder emptied powerfully, his arousal rising as Greg threw back his head in ecstasy as piss hit him hard. 

Moaning, Greg directed the stream over his body while his other hand followed, smiling as he rubbed piss into his soft flesh, enjoying the cooling wetness against his skin and the tickling as drops of piss rolled down his stomach and sprinkled lightly on Mycroft’s thighs. 

The stream began to slow as Mycroft’s cock began to stiffen in his hand and slowly, Greg wrapped his hand round his own and Mycroft’s cocks and began to run his hand up and down until they were both crying out, cum pooling over Greg’s hand and spraying against his chest. 

Breath coming in pants, he flopped over onto the bed, trying to catch his breath and enjoying the tickle of cum and piss as it dripped down his body. 

Leaning over Mycroft flicked his tongue against Greg’s nipple, sending a flash of desire to his groin, before tracing a line down to his sensitive cock. Groaning, he lay a hand against Mycroft’s head, raking his fingers through his hair as he gently licked clean his cock, savouring the taste of cum, urine and _Greg_ before moving back to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is more than welcome.


End file.
